1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to jigging devices and more particularly pertains to a new rod jigging apparatus for jigging one or more rods at same time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of jigging devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,596 describes a system for harnessing the wind to jig a fishing line. Another type of jigging devices is U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,840 having a fishing rod holder that is coupled to a foot pedal to allow the user to move the fishing rod holder and the fishing rod with the foot of the user to set the hook. U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,514 has a fishing jigger for being positioned in the ice and jigging a fishing line to attract fish. U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,093 has a device that receives a plurality of fishing rods and jigging the fishing rod simultaneously. U.S. Pat. No. 3,187,456 has an ice fishing device for supporting a fishing line in the water and indicating when the fishing line has been struck by a fish. U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,922 has an apparatus for jigging a pair of fishing lines while ice fishing. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,916,847, 4,033,062, 5,086,580 and 3,126,180 each have a device for jigging a fishing line while the user is fishing. U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 418,195 and Des. 390,308 each show a fishing rod holder.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features allows the amount of jigging to be adjusted.